


A Winter's Eve

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Gay, Holiday Season, Israel, M/M, Shipping, Winter, fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Benjamin Netanyahu and his lovers Avigdor Lieberman and Isaac Herzog start preparing for the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fiction that I slapped together for a Christmas in July theme. I liked it so I uploaded it here. It's not like my explicit artworks, but it rated mostly PG-13.

Bibi awoke to a start with pale morning sunlight coming through the window. His lovers Avigdor Liberman and Issac Herzog were sound asleep in the bed. Bibi rolled over and peeked out of the shades. He was careful not to disturb his lovers and he looked outside. It was the start of Huanakah, a sacred holiday to the Jewish people. He stood up and saw the street blanketed with snow. Bibi was naked, as he preferred sleeping au naturale and he then went over to the body mirror in the room look at his reflection.

He was tall for a man, a bit pudgy, but his doctor worried a bit about his weight, so Bibi went on a diet. So far he slimmed down to his normal weight. He was a regular visitor of the gym and he looked hat himself, seeing that he inherited his father's sullen cheeks and his mother's piercing brown eyes.

He heard a stir. "Bibi? Bibi where are you?" 

He turned to see Avigdor rolling over and checking Bibi's side of the bed. The bed was a king sized bed, with silk bedsheets and a nightstand next to it. Avigdor then pulled himself up to a sitting position and was still half asleep.

"Yes, I'm here?" 

"Oh, good, I need a change of suit. It would be odd for me to to wear the same one two days in a row, people will find something amiss."

"I never thought you were into fashion my friend," Bibi gave a slight chuckle.

"I'm not, but I need a new suit. I'll ask my Secretary to bring one, I'll just say we were working late and we fell asleep." Avigdor then rose and took one of Bibi's robes. He then proceeded to go to the bathroom and shower and at least make himself look decent.

Herzog was still asleep. Sure Huanakuh was a happy time of year, but the matters of the country didn't take a day off. Even at the Yom Kippur they attacked. So as to reason, Bibi kept a pearl handled revolver in his nightstand.

Bibi knew he had to go to work soon. Despite it being a Holy Day, threats to his country didn’t take a rest. 

Bibi then changed into a crisp pinstriped suit and he then selected one of his blue silk ties to wear to work. Buji was stirring in his sleep and he reached over and silenced his phone. He then got out of bed started getting ready.

“Good morning, Bibi,” He said with a smile. Buji had a serious case of bedhead and he was without his glasses so he was stark blind. “Any idea where I put my glasses?”

“You put them on the nightstand on your side of the bed.” Bibi chirped as got his hair done and shaved in the mirror.

Avigdor was still sound asleep as he had no work today. He was used to sleeping in late but since he got nominated as Defense Minister, he had to get used to waking up early.

“Avigdor, wake up,” Buji rubbed Liberman’s shoulder to get him awake. “What? Mom, I want cookies,”

Bibi couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. Here was a fierce man yet he still had talked in his sleep. Sara used to accuse Bibi of talking in his sleep until she died. It still saddened Bibi to even talk about it, but life is life.

“Eight years my friend and you still haven’t gotten used to getting up early enough to go to your job,” Bibi jested with Avigdor as he sloshed out of bed. “Hello, love,” He kissed Bibi on the cheek. Buji was getting last night’s suit on, but it he would be able to fit in Bibi’s size, he would borrow one of Bibi’s suits, as it would be awkward to show up to work in the same clothes.

“Yawn, I still have to get up for work,” Buji looked on as Bibi started brewing the coffee for the three of them.

At the office, Bibi was hard at work creating new policy and trying for the new gas bill to be approved by the Supreme Court.

It was a tiresome load being the Prime Minister but it did have it’s perks.

Buji was on the phone with his secretary and he was asking for a crisp suit to be sent over from his house. 

“Toda raba my friend,” He clicked his phone off. He was smiling and he heard that there was a controversial casino bill going through the Knesset that would legalize gambling. 

“Bringing in casinos will rake in millions of shekels of income for the state of Israel,” Bibi was saying as he sipped his coffee.

Buji looked out the window of the Prime Minister’s residence and he watched as two school girls and a boy going their way to the Wailing Wall to pray.

“It’s coming down really fast.” Avigdor said as the snow created a layer of frost on the bedroom window.

Bibi looked down the window and saw the snow coming down fast. The anchor at the local news said there would be a big snowstorm tonight, so it would be perfect to just sit down infront of the fireplace with some cocoa and just relax.

“Well, if I can’t get to the office, I’ll have to work in my study,” Bibi said as he reclined down in the sofa.

“Well, I hope it ends soon, it doesn’t seem like my family is visiting for Huanakah. My kids are busy at work and my youngest is out of the country on a business trip.” Avigador said. He looked down and his stomach rumbled. “Speaking of which, I am kind of hungry.”

“It’s okay, I’ll have the maid make you some.” Bibi looked behind him. “Nafati!”

A young and rather slim man with dark skin and balck hair came over. “Yes Mr. Prime Minister?”

“Please prepare some caviar and some coffee.” Bibi asked. “Oh and some tea for Avigdor.” Bibi knew his lover wasn’t into coffee. To Avigdor, it was poison, so he preferred tea.

“Well, I understand. Thank you Nafalti.” Bibi said in a calm voice.

“You’re welcome sir.” Nafalti smiled and ventured from the room.

“Bibi, I remember your wife used to mistreat the help, used to be I was scared at her. Now I kind of miss her chatter around the house.” Buji said.

Bibi turned a blind eye to his lovers when they made jokes about his now deceased wife. Died of a heart attack due to high amounts of alcohol consumed. He kind of was still grieving for his wife, but five years have passed. Bibi was now about seventy two years old, and heading for his seventy-third birthday.

Bibi of course, was about ten years in Avigdor’s senior, and about twelve years in Buji’s. 

Ye the chemistry between them was electric. Bibi then flopped onto his bed. “Well, I have to go to work in the private study. Call me if you need anything.” Bibi left the room with a smile.

The Prime Minister’s study was small and cramped. Bibi had photos of his father, family and brother lined up the walls. He had the third edition of Encyclopedia: Hebranica, a collections of essays on terrorism, and more books in Hebrew, English, and Arabic. Bibi was busy pushing paperwork for the new ambitious budget plan for the government. He was pretty much used to being alone and used this study to study documents and read in peace. When his kids were younger, they would play in the study, but they’re long grown up, Avner was just appointed head of a technology company and Yair was on the board of directors for a venture capital company in the United States.

Bibi looked down and retrieved his pair of reading glasses and studied the documents fully. It was dull and tedious work, but it had to be done for the good of the country.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in!” Bibi said. Issac walked in with some cakes and sandwiches. “Here ya’ go. Nafalti said you like these sandwiches.” Buji said with a smile.

“Why thank you so much Buji, come and sit.” Bibi motioned towards a leather chair and Issac eased himself into the chair. “So, how’s work?” He asked.

Issac leaned back and took one of the sandwiches off the platter. “Exhausting. It’s pretty much a head on battle. Besides, with that tongue lashing Barak gave me over the radio, it has been more difficult to run the Labor party.” Buji sighed and leaned back into the chair.

“Well, running Likud is no picnic either,” Bibi then reached into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a wooden box. He then opened it to reveal lines on fine cigars.

“Want one?” Bibi asked with a smile.

“No, I try to stay away from that stuff, I see what it did to Ariel Sharon and Yitzhak Rabin.” Buji shrugged.

“I understand that, but cigars are good and don’t contain as much chemicals as cigarettes.” Bibi then pulled a lighter and the cigar filled the air with a eerie tobacco smell.

Bibi leaned over and kissed Buji, and Buji still was adjusting his glasses. They were from the brand Guess, and they had a silver tips to them. Buji had Crizal and transitions lens put on them, so that he could see better in the dark and not have to deal with the annoyance of glare.

“Well, I’m pretty much done for the evening. Now, we can go back and enjoy ourselves.” Bibi smiled.

The two then went into Bibi’s room (which was connected to the study) and after making love for the next couple of hours, they were finally asleep. Avigdor came back from work and settled down into the bed. He then saw Bibi and Issac, who were asleep. Bibi’s lines of age and stress seemed to just vanish and he seemed to look younger that his 72 years. 

Avigdor nestled with Buji and drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
